


Financial Management

by Ibenholt



Category: Babylon 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibenholt/pseuds/Ibenholt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 'missing' scene from the Centauri Chronicles, Book 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Financial Management

**Author's Note:**

> The Legions of Fire is the second book in the Centauri Triology, and probably the worst book I have ever read. This is a scene I was expecting, but didn't get.

«Your majesty, please!!»

Most of the servants had either left or backed into corners. They knew very well that emperor Mollari would not harm them intentionally, but his aim was not as good as it had been, and taking his rage against Minister Durla into consideration, it didn’t seem like a good idea to take any chances. Fortunately, the second glass he hurled at the minister hit his mid-section, splashing him with wine before it shattered on the floor. 

«YOU BASTARD!! YOU SHAMELESS BASTARD!! I’LL HAVE YOUR HEAD!!»

Durla had gone very pale, and didn’t seem to know how to stand or what to do, aside from watching the emperor become increasingly scarlet. Lione stepped in, more or less two meter away from Mollari, and bowed. 

«Excellency, I beg you…»

In a shockingly swift movement, Londo had Lione by the throat and lifting his fist over his face. 

«NO!! WHERE WERE YOU?! WHERE IN THE MAKER’S NAME WERE YOU WHEN THIS FOOL THREW AWAY COSTLY SUMS ON THIS HORRID THING?!!»

«Forgive me…»

«I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT EITHER OF YOU, GROWN MEN, COULD FAIL SO UTTERLY TO FOLLOW ONE SIMPLE ORDER!!”

He let Lione go and sank down on his throne. The servants were at an advantage. While Lione and Durla no doubt believed that Londo’s anger was decreasing, the people who got him dressed and fed knew that he was merely trying to gather himself before blowing up again. As they slipped through the door, Londo bounced up again. 

«A TOWER. WHAT IN THE DARKEST PIT OF HELL DO I NEED ANOTHER TOWER FOR?!»

«It was meant to be a symbol…»

«A SYMBOL!! WHAT A GRAND IDEA! A SYMBOL! WELL, I CERTAINLY FEEL CONTENT! I DON’T THINK I WILL EVEN NEED TO EAT TONIGHT WHEN I HAVE THAT GIGANTIC PHALLUS GLITTERING AT ME THROUGH EVERY WINDOW IN THE DAMNED PALACE!»

He threw another glass, and left a small mark on the freshly painted wall, 

«PEOPLE ARE STARVING AND SHELLSHOCKED, AND YOU DECIDE TO FLAUNT OUR SUPPOSED ‘WEALTH’?!»

Londo had been away for a time, visiting isles that were either doing well or falling apart after the bombings. He and his little entourage had been well-received everywhere, especially in the southern isles, where his mother had lived. The trip had also been to see and hear from the people what was needed. Now there wasn’t enough money left for even one isle. 

«You bastards are lucky no one else knew of the budget!! You could have done anything else with it, and it would have been an improvement. A police force to protect our people and help keep them calm!! Food, shelters, or maybe another hospital?!» 

Londo looked to the arcitecht, who had been standing quite still, aside from avoiding the cups he had been throwing. Normally, an architect of his reknown would have expected to be handsomely compansated by the emperor, instead of merely drawing a building and then giving the workers instructions, in the vain hope that Lione and Durla would be satisfied. He had not expected anything special from Londo. And especially not to see his employers get so thoroughly attacked by a man they had repeatidly bragged about being on good terms with. 

«Master Fingo?»

Londo waved at him, and he came, expecting a slap in the face. He could explain to him that he had asked why they weren’t building shelters, and only gotten hushed in the process, but nodded politely, 

«Majesty?»

«Let me see the drawings.» 

He folded them out over the emperor’s table and weakly talked about his influence. How the carvings had only been rough, but a talented young woman had made them a tribute to Li, which she knew he was fond of. 

«It is a beautiful tower you have made.» Londo said,

«Thank your people. So many rushed to help. We made sure to pay the worksers well, of course, and to have them and their families fed.»

«Yes, yes. Good.»

Londo looked over the internal structure,

«It is not very ideal for much else than office work, is it?» 

«I fear not, majesty…»

«I see.»

Fingo took a sudden leap and let his fingers brush the lace trim on Londo’s shirt sleeve,

«But it would be foolish of me not to be able to make changes.»

«We cannot afford much more, my good man.» 

«I am aware. But his won’t take long… and as there was a misunderstanding…» His eyes went to Durla, who glared back,

«I will take nothing for it.» 

«What are you proposing?»

«More walls and doors, majesty. The open places will be shut off with some simple walls and some doors. It won’t be large, and it won’t be much, but it might fit two or three people who are comfortable together. There are bathrooms on every floor, as well as a small stove. Ideally, you will have a small living room and one bedroom.»

«Apartments, then?»

«Yes, Majesty. I think it can be done. And I don’t enjoy saying it, but I know there are many who would be happy with something as simple as this.» 

«I’m afraid you’re right. How long do you estimate it will take?»

«If we can find some good workers, I suppose we could finish within a few days.”

“Wonderful.”

Londo gave him the drawings back and looked to Lione and Durla, 

“I hope you idiots handle tools better than you handle budgets. Get your toy soldiers to help you if you must. Now get out of my sight before I put the candles out with your palms.” 

They bowed, and they all left the room. Londo leaned back in his seat, realized he was out of glasses and promptly began drinking straight out of the bottle. They were going to have to start cutting expsenses, and they might as well begin with him.


End file.
